Narben
by yoho
Summary: Elin deutete mit dem Finger auf ihre Brust: „Bleiben die Narben hier drinnen auch für immer, wie die auf der Haut?" – „Nein", sagte Hermine, „sie können verschwinden, irgendwann mal." - „Und wenn sie nie heile werden?", fragte Elin.


Title: Narben

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Elin deutete mit dem Finger auf ihre Brust: „Bleiben die Narben hier drinnen auch für immer, wie die auf der Haut?" – „Nein", sagte Hermine, „sie können verschwinden, irgendwann mal." - „Und wenn sie nie heile werden?", fragte Elin.

Authors Note: Die Geschichte zur Geschichte findet man unter meinem Nick yoho in den anderen fanfiktion-Archiven, in denen ich noch poste, weil da ein Link dazu gehört, der sich hier nicht hochladen lässt.

Unter meinem saimaa-Account gibt es übrigens schon eine Geschichte, die ‚Narben' heißt. Aber diese hier ist ein bisschen anders.

Und noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vierzehn Jahre alt (und ineinander verliebt) sind.

Janek ist Tonks Sohn (die Idee hatte ich schon vor dem siebten Band) und Sara die Tochter von Todesser-Eltern, die Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt und das mit dem Leben bezahlt haben. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie stammt aus Norwegen und lebt erst seit kurzem in der Familie.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_"Und so denke ich, dass wir aus ganz vielen Gründen sind, wer wir sind. Und vielleicht werden wir die meisten davon nie erfahren. Aber auch, wenn wir uns nicht aussuchen können, woher wir kommen, können wir doch immer noch wählen, wohin wir gehen. Wir können immer noch unsere Entscheidungen treffen. Und versuchen, glücklich mit ihnen zu sein."_

_Aus: The Perks of Being a Wallflower von Stephen Chbosky_

**Narben**

„Harry! Janek! Wie seht ihr denn aus!"

Elin spitze die Ohren und Sara, die neben ihr saß, ließ ihren Stift sinken, um nichts von dem zu verpassen, was sich im Untergeschoss abspielte.

„Ist doch nur ein bisschen Schlamm."

Das war Janeks Stimme.

„Ein bisschen Schlamm..." Elin sah Hermine vor sich stehen. Die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und einen missbilligenden Blick auf die beiden Übeltäter. „Wie kann man sich bloß so einsauen!"

„Also da war dieses Tier bei Hagrid ..."

„... es lebt in einem Schlammtümpel ..."

„... keiner weiß, wie es heißt ..."

„... und es musste zum Füttern raus dem Tümpel ..."

„... und wir haben Hagrid ein bisschen geholfen."

Unten klapperten Topfdeckel und es roch nach Stew. Elins Magen knurrte und Sara kicherte ob des Geräusches.

„In zehn Minuten gibt es Essen", sagte Hermine. „Ich schlage vor, ihr geht vorher duschen. Aber bitte im Schnelldurchgang."

Elin und Sara hörten die Schritte der beiden auf der Treppe. Die Badezimmertür schlug zu. Kurz darauf begann das Wasser der Dusche zu rauschen.

Eine Weile blieb es ruhig. Dann kam Harrys Stimme: „Heh! Ich hab mich gerade abgetrocknet! – Aufhören! – Na warte!"

Dann Janeks Schrei: „Das ist unfair! Kaaaaaalt."

„Harry hat das Wasser kalt gehext", erklärte Sara und kicherte. „Das hat er bei mir auch mal gemacht, als alle vor dem Bad Schlange gestanden haben und ich etwas länger duschen wollte. Durch die geschlossene Tür. Keine Ahnung, wie das geht. Und das war nicht nur kalt. Das war eiskalt!"

„Ist er böse?", fragte Elin.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn er wirklich sauer ist, dann redet er, aber er macht nichts. Das ist nur Spaß. Janek hat ihn vorher ja auch nassgespritzt."

Elin kaute auf der Spitze ihres Federhalters herum.

„Warst Du schon mal mit Hermine im Bad?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.

Sara dachte nach: „Nein. Ich glaube sie möchte das nicht. Sie hat jedenfalls nie gesagt, ich könne mitkommen."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Hermine hatte den ganzen Nachmittag im Gemüsegarten hinter der Hütte gearbeitet. Elin hörte durch ihre offene Zimmertür, wie sie die Schuhe auszog und den Dreck abschlug. Dann kam sie die Treppe hinauf und kurz darauf plätscherte die Dusche.

Elin legte das Buch zur Seite, in dem sie las. Dann zog sie sich aus und huschte zur Tür. Ein Blick nach links, einer nach rechts. Die Luft war rein.

Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür einen Spalt. Die Dusche hatte keine Wände oder einen Vorhang. Da Hermine ihr aber den Rücken zukehrte, konnte Elin unbemerkt in den Raum schlüpfen. Mit drei Schritten stand sie neben Hermine unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl.

„Hallo Mamma."

Hermine zuckte zusammen und hielt die Hände vor ihren Bauch.

„Mensch Elin, was hast du mich erschreckt."

„Tschuldigung", sagte Elin. „Das Wasser ist so laut. Da hast du mich wohl nicht gehört."

„Willst du auch duschen?"

„Hmmm."

Hermine rückte etwas zur Seite, so dass Elin Platz unter dem großen Duschkopf fand. Dann wusch sie sich die Seife aus ihren Haaren.

„Mamma?"

„Ja."

„Was ist das da?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Das auf deinem Bauch."

„Die Narben?"

„Hmm."

„Die sind aus dem Krieg."

Elin berührte die wulstige Fluchnarbe, die Dolohow Hermine im Ministerium verpasst hatte. Dann strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger über die dünne Linie, die auf Hermines Bauch begann und sich zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch bis zum Schlüsselbein zog.

„Tut das weh?"

„Manchmal", sagte Hermine. „Aber jetzt nicht."

Elin schwieg, während ihr Finger dem roten Strich auf Hermines Oberkörper zurück nach unten folgte.

„Gehen die Narben wieder weg?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine, „die bleiben ein Leben lang."

„Hab' ich auch Narben?", fragte Elin.

Hermine kannte die Antwort, weil sie Elin, als sie zu ihnen gekommen war, zusammen mit Poppy Pomfrey gründlich auf äußere Spuren von Misshandlungen untersucht hatte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatten sie aber keine gefunden.

Sie musterte Elin trotzdem von vorne, drehte sie dann um und sah ihren Rücken hinunter. „Nein, du hast keine Narben."

„Wirklich keine einzige?"

„Keine Narben. Sei froh."

„Sara hat Narben. Am Rücken und an den Beinen." Elin drehte sich wieder zurück, so dass sie Hermine ansehen konnte. „Janek hat eine hier." Elin deutete auf ihren Hals. „Und Harry hat eine auf der Stirn."

„Willst du noch weiter duschen?"

Elin schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine drehte das Wasser ab. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Handtuch.

„Sara ist auf der Flucht vor den Todessern aus einer Klippe gestürzt. Da hat sie ihre Narben her. Janek ist mit dem Besen in einen Baum geflogen, als er neun war und ein Zweig hat ihm am Hals erwischt. Und Harry ist als ganz kleines Kind von einem Fluch am Kopf getroffen worden."

Da Elin immer noch tropfend da stand, begann Hermine sie abzurubbeln.

„Aber es gibt nicht nur die Narben auf der Haut", sagte sie und ging in die Hocke. „Es gibt auch Narben, die sind ganz tief in einem drinnen. Ich glaube, solche Narben hast du."

Elin blickte Hermine an. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil ich sie sehen kann."

Das Mädchen betrachtete sich im Badezimmerspiegel. „Wo? Ich kann nichts sehen."

„Aber ich kann es. Nicht immer, aber manchmal. In deinen Augen."

Elin schwieg.

„Bleiben diese Narben auch für immer, wie die auf der Haut?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Nein", sagte Hermine, „sie können verschwinden, irgendwann mal."

Elin strich sich mit der Hand über ihren Bauch und pulte eine Fluse aus ihrem Nabel. „Und wenn sie nie heile werden?"

„Wir helfen dir, dass sie heile werden."

Elin kämmte sich die Haare. Hermine stand hinter ihr und machte das gleiche. Beide betrachteten ihr Bild im Spiegel.

Plötzlich drehte sich Elin um, zog Hermines Kopf zu sich herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und rannte, nach einem Blick in den menschenleeren Flur, zurück in ihr Zimmer.


End file.
